


Sins of Omission

by VergerBloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dominant Hannibal Lecter, Dreamsharing, Finger Sucking, M/M, Sex Dreams, Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive Will Graham, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: Hannibal enquires about Will's dreams in therapy, dreams Will would much rather keep secret.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Sins of Omission

"And the hallucinations, Will, are they still affecting you?"

Hannibal ran a hand through his cropped silver hair, surveying Will in the seat opposite him. It was November in Baltimore, and a thin veil of snow was beginning to settle on the hard-packed ground outside, like coal peeking through diamond. Will sighed, his shoulders slumped forward. 

"Yes," he answered resignedly, eyes darting around the room, before finally coming to settle on Hannibal's. "Everything is beginning to blur."

Hannibal nodded, frowning, eyes downcast. "And the dreams, Will, are they still as potent?" 

Will stilled suddenly, swallowing. The dream of the previous night came back to him suddenly in sharp, splintered, pieces, like glass shattered by a bullet. Hannibal's hands, shirt-sleeves rolled up to the elbows, pushing him back, back, back against his desk, drawings fluttering to the carpeted floor like snowfall, Hannibal against his back, hand creeping up his thigh and into his jeans. His words came back to him, echoing around his ears as though they were uttered deep underground, "Do you think about this, Will, as much as I do?", before taking him by the mouth. Will had woken in hot sweats, as he often did, unable to ignore how hard he was, lying back against his sheets in defeat. His eyes darted to the desk, his cheeks warming with the memory, and he shook his head as though the motion would rid him of the thought. Hannibal's eyebrows quirked up, as though he could detect Will's thoughts. 

"No, uh, well..." Will stumbled, not meeting Hannibal's eyes, which glinted in the dim light. Will tried again. "The bad ones are, well...unpleasant." He finished shakily, finally turning his eyes up to Hannibal's. 

"I can imagine, after all you've seen," Hannibal replied gently. His bright eyes suddenly seemed to darken, like ink dispersing in water, and he leaned slightly forward in his seat. Will nodded too quickly, eyes still on the floor.

"Tell me, Will, these dreams you experience - could any of them be considered erotic?" Hannibal parried Will coolly, as though he were asking about the weather, or what Will had eaten for dinner. 

Will's eyebrows furrowed, heat rushing back to his cheeks and staining them red. Hannibal's lips twitched, as though he had illicted the reaction he wanted. "No, uh..." Will set his features. "I really don't think that is relevant to the subject, Dr Lecter."

"On the contrary, it is entirely relevant," Hannibal replied levelly, entwining his fingers in his lap, the fingers he'd placed in Will's mouth after he fucked him against the desk, voice low in his ear, breath against his throat, "Taste me." Will swallowed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, arousal straining against his shorts, and mirrored Hannibal's movements. Hannibal eyes darkened a little, although remained poised and nonplussed as ever.

"Our dreams are environments to explore both fantasy and fear," Hannibal continued, flicking his tongue over his lips. "Your dreams may indicate your desires, or be indicative or something else - a fear perhaps." Will resolutely continued to avoid Hannibal's eyes. "This can include many things; a relinquishing of control, a confusing relationship," he paused for effect, "or, perhaps, a desire to delve into the unknown," Hannibal sat back, admiring his work. Will's pale skin was flushed rose, his eyes avoidant, expression nervous. 

"Will," Hannibal started, in a voice thick with mirth, "I am your psychiatrist - nothing you utter in here will leave this room, you have my word."

Will stood then, and began pacing the room, slipping a hand through his hair. "It's not something I want to discuss with you, or anybody for that matter," he huffed, almost petulantly.

"This was a very simple question, Will," Hannibal replied, smoothing his suit down and standing. He began to walk slowly towards him, buttoning his navy plaid suit jacket, eyes never leaving Will's form.

"Do you have trouble talking about sex?" He asked suddenly, walking towards Will with a predatory stillness.

"With my psychiatrist, yes!" he replied indignantly, hands on his hips, still facing the wall. The thought of Hannibal's hand on him, trailing down his abdomen and slipping into his jeans, taking his length in his palm in long, languid, strokes as he was backed up against the desk, came back to him, and his blush burned crimson. A smirk ghosted Hannibal's curved mouth, rendering his face entirely devlilish and predatory. 

Hannibal reached Will, placing a hand on his shoulder, which jumped at the touch. "Why don't I ask you some vague questions and you can answer the ones you feel are helpful?" Hannibal asked softly, his hand still on Will. 

"Yes, alright," Will nodded quickly, uncomfortable with Hannibal's hand on him, but seemingly unable to move. Hannibal nodded, finally releasing his hand, and he smirked at Will's sharp intake of breath.

"Do you submit yourself in these dreams, or do you take control?" Hannibal questioned in a tone of mock professionalism, his body still close to Will's. 

Will rolled his eyes, walking to the edge of the room, standing against the ladder. "I...I submit myself," he answered quietly, eyes on the floor. Hannibal nodded again, his expression almost congratulatory, before following Will to the other side of the room. 

"And are you in a public place in these dreams, or somewhere private?" Hannibal asked, tone level, cornering Will with his body and eyes. 

Will's eyes flicked around the room, lingering on the desk for a moment, before returning to the floor. "Private...a private place," he answered quietly, cheeks still flushed pink, as though he had been struck. "Is this really necessary, Dr Lecter?" he asked, gesticulating indignantly, almost as though he were trying to convince himself. 

Hannibal smiled amusedly, walking ever closer. "I have only one more question, and then I promise I'll relinquish control," Hannibal replied, forcing Will to hold his gaze, which was dark with lust and something akin to hunger, casting a shadow over his hollow features. "These dreams," he asked quietly, still inching closer to Will, "are they...pleasurable?" He wet his tongue with his lips, which were curved into a wicked smile. 

Will's mind again conjured the image of the dream, of Hannibal's fingers in his mouth, fucking him with it, taking him impossibly further into his throat, Will twining his hands in his hair as he came, his words echoing around the walls of the office, "Hannibal." He swallowed, then finally, almost challengingly, met Hannibal's heavy gaze, as though they were were sparring. Will could almost reach out and grab him by the hips, pull him roughly against him, make him feel the way Hannibal had made him feel the night before. Instead, he uttered one word, the truth, which seemed to reveal more than just the secrets of his psyche. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
